1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking force control apparatus for a saddle ride vehicle, and more particularly relates to a braking force control apparatus for a saddle ride vehicle which automatically creates braking force at appropriate timing during various driving modes of the vehicle, including a normal driving mode, a slow speed driving mode, and when the vehicle is being switched between these modes.
2. Background Art
There has heretofore been known a braking force control apparatus which automatically generate braking force to stop wheels of a vehicle regardless of an operation by a driver under predetermined conditions.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-47988 (JP A 2001-47988) discloses a braking force control apparatus for a four-wheel vehicle, which maintains braking force until a start operation is performed even after an operator stops depressing a brake pedal, in order to realize smooth restart on an uphill road.
This braking force control apparatus is configured to improve stability during restart by performing control such that a time before the braking force reaches zero is constant, regardless of the magnitude of the maintained braking force, when releasing the maintained braking force along with a restart operation.